The invention relates generally to internal combustion engines. More particularly, the invention relates to ignition arrangements for such engines and to arrangements for preventing engine overspeed.
Attention is directed to Bodig U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,889 which discloses prevention of engine overspeed by interuption of ignition as compared to retarding the timing of ignition as hereinafter disclosed.
Attention is also directed to Nagasawa U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,989 which discloses a method for continuously retarding engine overspeed in a number of incremental steps, as compared to a one step retardation of the timing of ignition as hereinafter disclosed.